Home
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Kitty Allen! Lavi finds a pure white kitty and gives it too him bestest friend in the world, Kanda. Adorableness ensues. Rated T for language.
1. Samurai meets kitty

**Okay this is just a random fic i thought up off. I tried to make it cute, but I don't know if I did or not. Anyway! Hope ya like it~! ~_^**

* * *

"Yuu-chan! Look, look!" Lavi barged into the raven's apartment, not even bothering to knock. He bounced into the living room and found the Japanese watching TV, eating cereal.

"What the fuck, rabbit? Don't you know how to knock?" Kanda yelled.

"Actually no, I don't! Anyway! Guess what I found?" Lavi plopped down next to the raven on the couch. Kanda put down his cereal on the glass table in front of the couch.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda pointed to a box that Lavi held.

"It's a kitten! I found it on the street! It was shivering so I couldn't just leave him there! He's super cute too!"

"Why the hell did you bring it here?" Kanda questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause you know Panda doesn't like animals! And I couldn't give it to Lenalee, Komui's allergic! Then I was thinking of how lonely you are at your apartment and how you needed a room mate or something! So I'm giving the kitten to you!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

"And what makes you think I want it? Put it back where you found it!"

"No way! I couldn't do that to the poor thing!"

"Well I don't want it!"

"Awww come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while the two were arguing, the kitten woke up.

_Eh? Where am I? It's so dark. Like a cage. Well...at least it's not cold. _A growl erupted from the little creatures stomach. _I'm hungry. I don't remember the last time I ate. _The scent of food wafted through the holes in the box. His ears perked up instantly. He sniffed the air and followed the scent, but stopped when he heard the voices outside the box grow louder. He poked his head out and saw a guy with black hair pointing a sword at a red haired person. _Huh. Don't see that everyday. Now...Where's the food? Ah! There! _His gaze came upon the bowl of now soggy cereal. He glanced toward the two humans, who were now back on the couch, arguing. He slowly slinked out of the box and hopped on the couch. His big silver eyes measured the distance from the couch to the table. He crouched down, waging his butt in the air, then jumped on the table, sliding a bit as he landed.

He mewed proudly and walked to the bowl. Seeing as there was mostly milk left, he happily started lapping it up.

* * *

"Just look at him, Yuu-chan! Once you see his adorable, little face you won't be able to say no!" With that said, Lavi picked up the box from behind him and opened it. Revealing an empty cardboard box. "Ah! Where'd he go?"

"Che. Great. You lost it. Now get ou-" He cut himself off on seeing a furry creature with it's head in his cereal bowl. His eye twitched. "Usagi. Is that the thing your looking for? Eating my cereal."

"Ah! Your right! How'd he get over there? Oh well. Hey hey! Come're little buddy!" The cat lifted his head from the bowl, having drunk it all, and stared at the hand in front of him. He walked up, sniffed it and back away slowly. _He smells weird. _

"Hey! It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Che. Take the cat and get out of here." Kanda stretched out his hand to pick up his bowl. In doing so, the kitty got a whiff of the Japanese, and his ears perked up. "Damn cat. Ate my cereal."

"Ah! Yuu-chan! It looks like he's gonna jump! He's never gonna make that distance! Catch him before he gets hurt!" Lavi exclaimed. Before anyone could do anything more, the white-furred kitty leapt into the sweet, smelling person's lap.

"What the hell?"

"Whoa! He made it! That little dude can jump far!"

"Mew~!" The kitten had apparently settled itself on Kanda's lap, he was curled up into a little ball, preparing to sleep.

"Awwww! He likes you, Yuu-chan!"

"Shut up!" He picked the cat up by the scruff of it's neck. The kitty mewed in discomfort until he saw the irritated face of a certain samurai. The kitty stared and the samurai glared...Until kitty got bored, yawned, and then licked Kanda's nose.

"AWWWWWW~!" Lavi gushed at the ubber cuteness in front of him. Kanda's eye twitched.

"Take the fucking cat." He gave it back to Lavi, only to find him not there. "What the?"

"Bye-bye~ Yuu-chan! See ya later~! Have fun with kitty-chan~!" With that, Lavi was gone. When he was out of the building, he heard a "FUCKING USAGI!" Grinning, the rabbit hopped in his car and drove off.

"Damn rabbit. Gonna kill him. I swear." While Kanda was deciding on how to kill Lavi, his new little companion decided to play. With his hair. _His_ hair. Kanda's _hair. Kanda Yuu's _hair. The said person didn't really realize this until it (quite literally) hit him in the face. He glared at kitty...And kitty continued to play, completely oblivious to the evil samurai. "Stop that!" He yanked his hair away from the cat. Kitty then stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. Kanda glared back. After a minute the kitty got bored and settle down on the couch cushion to take a nap.

"Oi! Don't go to sleep you stupid cat! Your not staying here!" Kanda, once again, picked the creature up by the scruff of his neck.

"Mrow!" This time it was the kitty's turn to glare.

"Che." Kanda dropped the cat back in the box and stood, taking the box with him. "Fucking rabbit. Can't wait to kill him. Stupid cat. Eating my fucking cereal." _I'm just gonna dump him in an alley then go kill the usagi. _He then proceeded to walk out of his apartment with the kitty in the box.

_What's happening? Is he getting rid of me? No! I liked it there! It was warm and it had food! And not to mention the dark-haired person's scent. I swear it was like alcohol!...He stopped. He's gonna dump me in an alley isn't he? Well I'm not gonna let him!_

Kanda had arrived at the alley and put the box down. He was about to leave when he heard a mewl behind him. He turned around and spotted the cat poking it's head out of the box. It was giving him the most adorable look he'd ever seen. It was like sending him a message. '_I'm cute, take me home! Pweeeeease~!_' Kanda's eye twitched.

_I will not give in. I refuse to give into the cuteness. No way in hell will I-_ His thoughts were cut off when the kitten suddenly gave a little sneeze. _Fuck._ That did it.

He walked over and picked up the box. He glared at the adorable and shivering kitten.

"There are gonna be rules if your staying with me. And one of them is not eating _my _fucking cereal! Got it?"

"Mew~!" The kitten meowed happily. _I'm gonna have a home~! Yay!_

_

* * *

_

**Well that's the first chapter~! I hope it was at least mildly cute! Thanks for reading and I would appreciate any feedback/reviews! They make me happy~! And now, an omake~! ^_^**

_**Allen: I'm a kitty~! ^_^**_

_**Kanda: Good for you. **_

**_Allen: *Pouts* You know, your not very nice._**

**_Kanda: I'm never nice. And this story is stupid. I'd never keep a cat. Ever._**

**_Allen: What? But what if I turned into a cat? You'd keep me right?_**

**_Kanda: ...No._**

**_Allen: Wha? Why not?_**

**_Kanda: You'd be too annoying. And I'd have to buy milk every other day. That's too expensive._**

**_Allen: Hmph! Fine! No sex for you! _**

**_Kanda: What? You can't do that! Hey get back here! I'm sorry, okay? I'd keep you! I'd keep you!_**

**_Allen: Too late, bastard! *locks himself in his room*_**

**_Kanda: Dammit! This is all your fault! *points to neko*_**

**_Neko: I didn't do anything! Your the one that said you'd abandon him! Jerk._**

**_Kanda: Shut up! Dammit! Allen! I'm sorry! Come out! Allen! ALLEN! ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_**


	2. Kitties and rules don't mix

**It's the second chapter! Yaaay! Hope it's your liking~! **

**Diclaimer: I see nothing! I hear Nothing! And I own Nothing! **

* * *

"Rule twenty-seven! Don't scratch up my furniture! Rule twenty-eight, scratch the usagi whenever you see him. Rule twenty-nine, don't-" _God, he's so boring. I wanna take a nap! Let me sleep! I don't wanna hear about your stupid rules!_

Kanda had brought the cat home and ploped it on the couch. After eating some soba and giving the cat some leftover chicken, he started stating the rules of the house. The kitten had long since stopped listening and was currently looking at a swaying curtain that looked fun to shred up. Suddenly the kitty got whacked on the head. He looked up to see the samurai looking mad.

"Were you even listening?" Kanda snarled.

_Of course I wasn't. I'm a cat. What do you expect? Idiot,_ the white kitten was curently thinking.

"Of course you weren't. Your a cat. What did I expect?"

_...Moron._

"Anyway, It's 10 o'clock. Time for bed. I have work in the morning. Tomorrow I'll make an appointment at the vet for your paw and shots. God knows what kind of diseases you have." At this the kitten looked offended and bristled.

_I most certainly have no diseases! What does he think I am, a rat?_

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know where you've been. I'm giving you a bath tomorrow too. I'm too tired to do it tonight. Your sleeping on the couch, by the way." Kanda walked toward his room. Just before he got in door, he yelled, "Don't tear anything up or your dead!" Then the door opened and closed.

The kitten was left sitting on the couch looking confused.

_What the hell? He's just going to leave me here? Oh well. At least I got food. _He curls up into a ball. _I hope he keeps me. I want a home. I want to cuddle with someone when they've had a bad day or get pampered like other cats do. I hate being a stray. I like it here. Master smells nice and warm. I don't want to leave. Ever._

* * *

**Well, that was it! Sorry it was so short! Haven't been in the writing mood much... I'll try harder though!**


	3. The Bed Fiasco

**t's another chapter! Hehehe! Two for one~! That doesn't make any sense at all! Oh well! Hhehehe~! Maybe a little hyper! Just a little! Anyway! Onto the disclaimer!**

** Discaimer: (Singing) Nothing~! I own nothing~! Nothing~! Nothing~! Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!**

* * *

_Scratch Scratch Scratch!_

"What the hell?" Opening the door to his bedroom, the navy haired samurai saw an empty hall. "Che. Must be hearing things." He closed the door and turned around, only to see a ball of something fuzzy and white on his dark blue pillow.

"Stupid cat. Forgot I had it," he muttered under his breath. "Oi! Get off my bed!" He yelled. He walked over to the bed and crossed his arms.

"Oi! Get off!" The cat did not move. Growling, Kanda picked the fur ball up be the scruff of it's neck.

"Mrow!" The kitty was not amused. He glared at the human before him. _Why'd he have to pick me up? I was happily content on the bed. He better not expect me to sleep on the cold couch! Even though it's comfy, it's so cold! It's like it sucks all the warmth from your body!_ _ I hate it! I wanna sleep here!_ _ I wonder what my master would do if I ripped it up? Or set it on fire? Hmmm. What about..._

Meanwhile, while the kitty was thinking of ways to kill the evil, evil couch, his new owner was glaring at him. _Why the hell did I take this cat in, anyway? Is it laughing? I don't think it's sane. Great. Just what I need. An insane cat. _

"Oi cat! What the hell is wrong with you?" Said cat, suddenly shook his head and started staring at Kanda adorably. "There is no way your sleeping on my bed. How did you even get up there? There is no way you could've jumped. That's too far for a kitten." The cat's chest puffed up with pride and he gave a loud "Nya~!"

"Che. Baka. Now, out you go!" Kanda threw the little kitten out the door and slammed it shut. Loud wailing could be heard not a second later. "Stupid neko." With that said, Kanda slipped under the covers of his bed. Closing his eyes, he ignored the wailing feline.

Or tried to. Fifteen minutes later, the kitten would not stop it's obsessive noise. Kanda was about to pop from anger. His pillow was covering his ears and his eyes were squinted shut, almost painfully.

_How can a kitten so small, be so loud with it's little lungs? God dammit! Shut up! Imma fucking kill you! _

"Shut up, you damn cat!" He threw his pillow at the door. That seemed to shut it up. Kanda sighed in relief and plopped back down on the bed. He didn't even bother getting his pillow back. Then the meowing started again. But somehow it got louder.

"What the hell?" He shot up from his bed and slammed the door open, again. He looked down this time and saw nothing. "Damn cat." Closing the door, he stalked back to the bed, only to stop dead. The fluff ball was once again in his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? You stupid cat! Get off, already! How the hell do you keep getting up there, anyway? No normal kitten can jump that high!" Apparently this cat could. The pissed off samurai picked up the kitten, opened his closet door, and plopped the cat in a pile of blankets.

"Now sleep there!" Shutting the door, he walked bad to bed and finally fell asleep. Only to be awoken five minutes later. What woke him sounded awfully like purring. And It was very close too. Groaning, he rolled over. And couldn't breath. He sat up, coughing, and looked to see what the hell it was.

Of course, there was the kitten, purring happily on his pillow. Kanda raised an eyebrow and picked the kitten up. He dumped him on the ground and stared at him. Kitty stared back, blinking occasionally. Finally, the small feline got bored and crouched down. His little butt wiggling high in the air. With a mighty leap, the kitten was on the bed. Mewing triumphantly, the little guy kneaded the fabric while turning in a circle. After about a minute of that, he settled down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kanda just stared.

"...Whatever." With that, he plopped down next to the kitten and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe~! Allen-kitty is so cute and menacing~! **

**Well th-th-th-that's all ff-f-f-folks! ehehehahahahehehehahahaheheh! **


End file.
